


Chocolate Spirit

by moonbae_nation



Category: NCT (Band), WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added?, No Smut, Other nct members are there just graduated or grad school, Sitcom AU, Texting, bit of romance, i just wanted to do a sitcom au, i legit random generated groups and got nct and wei, just nct and wei being chaotic college students and young adults, nct x wei lets go, no angst really, other fandoms might enter, rating teen because of cursing and talk about sex, relationships not tagged are minor or later in the story, some age changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbae_nation/pseuds/moonbae_nation
Summary: Jaemin: noJaemin: i must be punishedRenjun: can i do it?Jaemin: no because i know how evil you areJaemin: you freaking sadist😠nct x wei college sitcom au with bit of texting and lots of chaos
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jang Daehyeon/Kim Donghan, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Chocolate Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~ so I always wanted to do a sitcom au but I just needed the right group, then I thought of doing two groups to make it interesting, so I just put chaotic groups in a random name generator and got NCT and WEi. Also random generated what kind and the winner was college, which I can work with
> 
> So welcome to a very chaotic fic by yours truly
> 
> if you do not like cursing, mentions of sex, or bxb relationships this is not the fic for you, other than that enjoy!

_ dragon gang _

Seokhwa: yo losers I got roommate with a freshman but he's cool so can I add him

Seokhwa: wait why am I even asking

**seokhwa** added  **junseo**

Yangx2: okay rude but I was going to say yes anyways

Seokhwa: be nice he's a baby

Junseo: hi

**Jaemin changed junseo to junseo👶**

Jeno: really jaemin

Jaemin: he's a freshie and now my baby

seokhwa: we were freshman last year💀

Yangx2: he's legit a age younger than us

Jaemin: i don't care, no longer baby so i need to be a mother now

Jeno: what is that logic?

Jaemin: my little brother also is a freshman this year

Renjun: you don’t have a little brother

Yangx2: he means Jisung

Renjun: oh

Renjun: wait we have a new comer in the gc, introduction time

Renjun: i am renjun, your resident chinese that probably speaks better korean than any korean

Renjun: were all sophomores and im a international studies major

Jeno: its true, he's more korean than me at this point

Junseo👶: oh you're chinese, that's so cool

Renjun: thanks but so is yang yang so it aint anything special

Yangx2: well ig thats my turn then

Yangx2: im yang yang, chinese but I did live in Germany a bit 

Renjun: that's the only interesting fact about him

Yangx2: ouch but anyways before I was rudely interrupted, i'm a music major

Yangx2 : so is my roommate haechan

Haechan: hello yes both of those is true, i am haechan and a music major

Haechan: oh so is that we are roommates, actually donghyuk is my real name but everyone calls me haechan

**Haechan changed dragon gang** to  **reptile gang**

Haechan: we got a snake here so now it's reptile gang

Renjun: omg you are right

Jaemin: omg i can add jisung now

**Jaemin** added  **jaemin’s baby**

Jeno: 😒

**Renjun changed jaemin’s baby to jisung**

Jamein: rude 😡

Jisung: hyung what is this gc?

Renjun: hey jisung, this is our gc that we added you to now that you're going to attend our university

Jisung: oh hey renjun hyung

Jaemin: i am Jaemin, dance major and official mother of this gc and all 2001 babies

Jaemin: including my baby jisung who is a going into sociology i believe

Jisung: hyung stop calling me a baby 😠

Jeno: sorry to break it to you ji but i don't think hell ever stop calling you his baby

Seokhwa: you already know me but Jisung is also a freshman so maybe you will have some classes together

Seokhwa: basics though because idk if sociology and plant biology would mesh

Junseo: i told you its horticultural Services hyung

Seokhwa: plant biology is easier to type and say :)

jeno: that's more of a plant caregiver

Renjun: more forest than just plants

Junseo: 😅

Jaemin: do not upset my baby

Renjun: stop

Jaemin: okay

Junseo: is that everyone?

Jeno: no, im Jeno acting major and eye smile fairy as they call me

Renjun: oh you have accepted it

Jeno: i just said it before one of you can and make sure i dont forget it

Jaemin: that should be everyone

Renjun: welcome junseo! You are already loved by jaemin it seems and we are your friends now

Haechan: welcome to the reptile gang 😎😜

Junseo: thank you 😟 

Junseo: I appreciate you all welcoming me so quickly

Jaemin: ofc seokhwa said you're cool and he usually is pretty good at reading people and seeing if they are a good person or not

Seokhwa: plus you're new so having a group of friends from the start would be very helpful

Junseo: thank you again

Renjun: no problem, also we are not the only chaotic people you will know

Jeno: oh yes we have other people to introduce you to

Junseo: oh really!

Haechan: yeah like 11 lol

Junseo: 11 😰

Renjun: it is a lot of people I know but don’t worry you can trust them

Jaemin: they are upper class and our parents

Renjun: they are also upper class, not our actual parents

Jaemin: no shit captain obvious

Jaemin: omg i just cursed in front of my babies😰

Jisung: hyung I curse all the time wdym

Junseo: i don’t mind the cursing

Jaemin: no

Jaemin: i must be punished

Renjun: can i do it?

Jaemin: no because i know how evil you are

Jaemin: you freaking sadist😠

Yangx2: okay well are yall done with unpacking, me and haechan were going to head to the dining hall and see if they are serving the chicken nuggets

Junseo: chicken nuggets?

Renjun: yes omg

Renjun; so basically our university serves the best chicken nuggets and they serve them only on certain nights

Jeno: nugg night, it get crazy

Jaemin: remember when lucas ran over some poor soul for some chicken nuggets

Renjun: don’t expose my boyfriend’s embarrassing stories😔

Renjun: oh yeah Lucas is my boyfriend and roommate, you'll meet him soon and he's also a junior

Jaemin: yeah renjun likes older men 😏

Renjun: by a year bitch

Renjun: don't make me remind you of your crush on jaehyun

Jaemin: okay that is in the past, I was only attracted 

Jaemin: and now i see him as a dad so no thanks

Jeno: Do you call him daddy?

Jaemin: shut up crusty rat

Renjun: lucas just got here so i'm going to wait for him but we'll join you later

Seokhwa: me and junseo will join so he can meet some of yall in person already

Haechan: okay, see yall losers later

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Stay safe!
> 
> See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
